conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep dwellers
This article is about the many races who dwell in an area of the Ellorian Archipelago known simply as the deep. =Angal'Ka= Bioluminescence is very common in races who dwell so deep beneath the waves. The Angal'Ka use their bioluminescence to attract prey. In addition to being one of the most advanced deep races, Angal'Ka are also one of the deadliest. Fortunately, they are friendly to members of the three main alliances, as well as members of the Pin-Pan and Zets races. Male Angal'ka are normally much smaller than females and do not have bioluminescent abilities. As such, females are usually the leaders and warriors, while the males run shops, look after children and such. Angal'Ka usually have green or yellow skin. Sometimes, large, powerful Angal'Ka may have orange skin. =Hachar-Gan= Friends of the Angal'Ka, Hachar-Gan are much friendlier and smarter than their allies, though they are not a strong people, and so, the reason for the relationship between the two races becomes clear. Hachar-Gan have pale blue skin and huge heads. They are normally short and scrawny, which makes them seem even more comical. They are not bioluminescent, though they do have the unique ability to make themselves seem invisible to predators who use light to scan for prey. =Vipar-Zal= Just as deadly as Angal'Ka, but much less friendly, Vipar-Zal are tall and thin, with large maws filled with exceptionally sharp teeth. They also use bioluminescence to attract prey. Vipar-Zal and Angal'Ka have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember, and as such, a member of either race will not pass up the opportunity to try and take a chunk out of the other when passing by. =Fange-Lorke= Huge, orange beasts, the Fange-Lorke are volatile and ferocious. Much of their bodies are covered in spikes, which weaken their unfortunate victims if they try to fight back. Fange-Lorke are driven by insatiable hunger, and will attack nearly anything that moves. It is impossible to tell male and Female Fange-Lorke apart. =Lurmkin= Lurmkin are large, slimy, swollen bloodsuckers with no real virtue or honor. All that matters to them is surviving. Although Lurmkin appear to be slow and awkward, when they sight prey, they leap into action. Lurmkin can reach high speeds when swimming, though they have little endurance and will soon tire. =Glulp= long, slender creatures, Glulp can seem harmless, though this is far from the truth. Their mouths can open quite wide, allowing them to make a meal out of most anything they see. All Glulp have green skin. =NorKnorrus= Crustaceans of some sort, these creatures are somewhat large, with near impenetrable shells. This saves them from many deep predators. NorKnorrus are pretty intelligent, and the combination of this and their defensive abilities makes them one of the most populous races in the deep. That doesn't mean they're easy to find. Nor'Knorrus are still quite cautious and will hide in crevices or burrow into the ground if they spot danger. =Hydrothma= In the deep, drawing attention to yourself can either be fatal to you or your prey. The Hydrothma know this, though they hardly worry about it. A full grown Hydrothma stands around 9 feet tall and has a voracious appetite. This is to be expected, them having three stomachs in addition to their three heads (they also have three legs... but no arms). Hydrothma are green, with bioluminescent spots all over their bodies. This gives them the appearance of a school of purple fish, drawing their prey close. =Dire Angal'Ka= Once in a blue moon, a black Angal'Ka is born. These Angal'Ka are immediately taken as far away from the Angal'Ka as possible, destined to live the rest of their lives alone in the deep, fending for themselves. Of course, the Angal'Ka have to do this, for a black Angal'Ka is certain to grow into a massive, slavering monstrosity. Dire Angal'Ka as they are called, do not hesitate to attack anything nearby, including other Angal'Ka. These creatures bear very little resemblance to normal Angal'Ka, though they too use bioluminescence to attract prey. =Skozzmokk= Resembling large, yellow heads, Skozzmokk are not sentient, though they are nonetheless dangerous. Skozzmokk have the ability to breathe acid, which completely paralyzes their prey, giving the Skozzmokk an easy meal. Very few creatures are able to hunt a Skozzmokk, due to their large size. =VeeMeeNa= Possibly the friendliest of the deep races, VeeMeeNa are squishy organisms who are composed of many microscopic beings. The actual appearance of a VeeMeeNa is a pair of large, blue eyes, each housing a separate brain. The eyes tell the tiny beings what to do, and in turn, they protect them from danger. A VeeMeeNa can take the shape of nearly anything, though they most often have the appearance of beautiful female creatures of some sort, as this form allows them to converse with most other races. Friendliness aside, VeeMeeNa are still deadly hunters. Each of the tiny beings making up a VeeMeeNa is able to emit a potent electric charge which is harmless to themselves, but very effective on other races. VeeMeeNa will never use this ability on friendly travelers or friends thanks to their strong sense of honor and virtue. Category:Fubadubia